Pedodonti sammanfattning
'BARNPSYKOLOGI – HW' Sensomotorisk utveckling - Sinnen – syn (mest utvecklat från start), hörsel (minst utvecklad), lukt, smak, känsel. - Motorik – grov- och finmotorik Kognitiv utveckling – tankar, språk - Piagets teori – barn är aktiva och vill förstå sin omvärld, efterhand blir tänkandet mer abstrakt - Vygotskys teori – barn är aktiva och påverkas av omgivningen (kompisar), språket (tandtroll), kulturen (lördagsgodis) och samhället (regelbundna rev-us, kausalbeh) Socioemotionell utveckling – känslor #1. Barndomens betydelse *o Bowlbys anknytningsteori – trygg, ambivalent, undvikande eller desorganiserad *o Freuds psykosexuella faser – oral, anal, fallisk, latens, genital *o Eriksons livskriser som löses med +/- och formar individen #2. Miljöns betydelse *o Pavlovs hundar – inlärning via betingning *o Skinner – vi är produkter av inlärning *o Vygotsky – omgivningen påverkar Bowlbys anknytningsteori - Barn behöver närhet och skydd från den vuxna - Är den vuxne tillgänglig och ger skydd eller är den frånvarande och avvisande? - Anknytningen är en ömsesidig relation mellan barn och vuxen som skapas oavsett den vuxnes svar - Påverkar vilka förväntningar man har på andra – trygg à vuxna är snälla och går att lita på otrygg à vuxna är dumma och går inte att lita på - Kan finnas olika anknytningsmönster mellan barnet och vuxna – ett till mamman, ett till pappan - Behovet av anknytning minskar ju äldre man blir - Trygg anknytning 60-70% *o Vuxne är en trygg bas som man kan återvända till och utgå från *o Barnet kan känna sorg och saknad vid separation men går att trösta *o Barnet lär sig hantera känslor, förstå sig själv och utvecklar en social kompetens *o Tandvård – barn som tar stöd från sin förälder, tittar på den och söker tröst - Undvikande anknytning 20% *o Vuxne är oförutsägbar och inte tillgänglig (jobbar mycket, prioriterar inte barnet) *o Barnet reagerar inte vid separation eftersom den ändå inte har stark anknytning till vuxne *o Barnet kan bli tidigt överdrivet självständigt, ha begränsad tillit, inte utforska mycket *o Tandvård – barn som inte tar stöd från förälder eller kommer själv, då får tdl ta mer ansvar och stödja och berömma - Ambivalent anknytning 10% *o Vuxne växlar mellan att vara stödjande och avvisande *o Barnet kan reagera starkt vid separationer och växelvis söka eller avvisa kontakt *o Tandvård – barnet på spänn eftersom den inte vet om föräldern stödjer eller skiter i barnet - Desorganiserad anknytning 5% *o Vuxne är inte tillgänglig, har svårt att hantera barnet och är eventuellt ett hot för barnet *o Barnet kan vara rädd men ändå i behov av vuxna, risk att barnet döljer/utagerar sina känslor *o Tandvård – barnet är väldigt rädd men kan oxå dölja det, svårt för oss att prata med barnet =BARNPATIENTER Tenta: applicera olika utvecklingsområden (sensomotoriskt, kognitivt, socioemotionellt) på barn i olika åldrar= 0-1 år – spädbarn Små barn1-2 år 3 år – trotsåldern 4-5 år 6-12 år 12-18 år – tonåringar Föräldrar Behandlare =BARNS KÄNSLOR (EMOTIONER)= - Äldre barn har mer tillgång till *o Abstrakt tänkande – förstår utöver det konkreta, att vi måste borra och lägga bedövning *o Språket – få tandläkaren att klargöra, be om förlåtelse, uttrycka sig *o Theory of mind – förstår varför tandläkaren sa och gjorde si och så *o Impulskontroll – är inte lika impulsiva som yngre i behandlingsrummet *o Erfarenheter och coping – oftare varit hos tandläkaren och har copingstrategier - Rädsla/ångest är naturligt vid fara, vid stress kan barn bete sig yngre än aktuell ålder (regridera) *o Diagnoser – panikångest, tvångsbeteende, fobi, PTSD (traumatisk händelse) - Nedstämdhet är naturligt vid förluster och sjukdomar *o Diagnoser – depression - Utagerande – små barn mer utagerande eftersom de har sämre impulskontroll och theory of mind *o Diagnoser – uppförandestörning, ADHD, självskadande - Instanser att hänvisa till *o Vårdcentral (VC) – för barn och vuxna, barnavårdscentralen (BVC) – 0-6 år *o Barn- och ungdomsmedicin (BUM), upp till 18 år *o Ungdomsmottagningar (UMO), 12-25 år *o Barn- och ungdomspsykiatrin (BUP) – upp till 18 år, vuxenpsykiatrin – över 18 år, även akut *o Skolhälsovård (SHV), 6-18 år *o Socialtjänsten, barn och vuxna, misstanke om missförhållanden, upprepade ub, självskada SMÄRTA OCH INSKOLNING – LK - Smärta = obehaglig sensorisk och/eller emotionell upplevelse till följd av verklig eller hotande vävnadsskada eller beskriven i termer av en skada (IASP) - Allt det som patienten säger att den är och när patienten säger att den finns (McCaffery) - Pat känner mer smärta än vad du tror – högst ranking av pat à föräldernà lägst din bedömning - Tvrädda barn tycker att sonden, bedövning, borra, lagn, ex gör mest ont(Everyday- and dental… - Krekmanova 2009) - 60% av extraktioner och 40% av lagningar gör ont för barn - Smärta kan mätas via färgad (FAS), visuell (VAS) samt facial analog skala - Nyfödda och små barn *o Omoget smärthämningssystem *o Har smärtminne – barnet kommer ihåg vad som gjorde ont *o Tolkar stress som smärta – spädbarn som hanteras på sjukhus med mkt ljud, ljus osv ->Inlärd hjälplöshet – pat känner smärta men lärt sig att man får lida igenom den Vägrar behandling – eftersom pat inte vill uppleva smärtan igen =SMÄRTAS UPPKOMST= - Äldre modellen (Descartes) *o Aktivering av nociceptorer – eld på handen *o Ett motoriskt svar – man rycker bort handen *o Vidarekoppling av stimulit i ryggmärgen *o Ett svar från hjärnan – vi känner smärtan - Moderna modellen (Melzack) *o Smärtstimuli färdas till neuromatrix – ett nätverk i hjärnan som höjer/minskar smärtan *o Sen görs en tolkning om stimulit ska upplevas som smärta eller inte via känslor, hur man tolkar smärta och nociceptorer =BEHANDLA SMÄRTA= - För att undvika att akut smärta blir kronisk smärta, minska lidande och rädsla för pat - Smärtan är som störst 1-2 dygn efter behandling, behandla smärtan innan den uppstår Icke-farmakologiskt #1. Lugn miljö #2. Information – vad du ska göra och hur det känns #3. Distraktion – tavla i taket, andning, berättelser, sång, musik, kroppskontakt #4. Iatrosedering – bemötande, språk efter pats mognad, kroppsspråk och tal minskar smärta (Friedman 1983) #5. Pat har känsla av kontroll #6. Copingtekniker som du lär pat – tänka positivt, att det går fort #7. Hypnos – används inte på barn eftersom det är oetiskt #1. Smärtstillande – paracetamol (förstahandsalt pga mindre toxiskt) + ev. NSAID Farmakologiskt *o Uppladdningsdos – stark dos paracetamol till i behandlingsstolen *o Underhållsdos – fortsätt paracetamol + ev. NSAID var 4e timme i 3-5 dagar *o När det känns okej för pat kan den avbryta underhållsdosen *o Ta en extra underhållsdos om pat vaknar av smärta *o Inte kodein/morfin till barn under 18 år pga att man inte vet hur det slår #2. Bedövning #3. Sedering (midazolam) och lustgas – extra effekt om de kombineras, ger viss amnesi =AVSLAPPNING OCH ORDLISTA= - Andas långsamt genom magen - Händerna på magen - Vicka på tårna - Distraktion – tavla/TV i taket, småprata, musik, bilder, håll fingret på slemhinnan när du injicerar - Räkna, klappa i takt =ETISKA PRINCIPER= #1. Inte skada patienten – evidensbaserad vård, sträva efter patientens bästa #2. Göra gott – förebygga och behandla smärta #3. Respektera pats autonomi – pat ska vara med på beh, bryts ibland vid akut-tv när man måste göra beh mot barnets vilja #4. Vara rättvis – ge alla samma möjligheter till behandling oberoende av ras och nationalitet TANDVÅRDSRÄDSLA (DFA) OCH BEHANDLINGSPROBLEMATIK (BMP) - Ett barn med behandlingsproblem behöver inte nödvändigtvis vara tandvårdsrädd och vice versa - Tandvård som *o Skapar rädsla, stress, smärta *o Inte erbjuder kontinuitet där barn inte kallas regelbundet, går till olika tdl varje gång *o Ges under tidsbrist *o Inte anpassas individuellt èLär in obehag à förtroendet bryts à uteblivande - Vanligt med tandvårdsrädsla och BMP (vägran)i 3 års ålder eftersom det är en främmande situation - Med tiden minskar tandvårdsrädslan och BMP då man mognar och utsätts för tandvård oftare - Istället internaliserar man sina känslor och kan med ökad ålder få ångest och odontofobi - Tandvårdsrädsla utan behandlingsproblem– är rädda utan att ge uttryck för det men samarbetar *o Viktigt fånga upp dessa med barn och inte bara köra på *o Kan bero på blyg temperamentstyp, inåtagerande - Tandvårdsrädsla med behandlingsproblematik– 60 % - Behandlingsproblematik utan tvrädsla – vill helt enkelt inte vara med, gillar inte tdl, kväljningsproblem - Var femte person är tandvårdsrädd, var tjugonde person har fobi(Dental anxiety concomitat - Svensson 2016) - BMP kan bero på *o Behandlingsomognad, pat är under 3 år *o Inte inskolad, vet inte hur saker går till *o Olämplig tid, hungrig, sjuk, sovit dåligt, dåligt humör *o Andningshinder, svårt andas med instrument i munnen *o Otillräcklig bedövning *o Trotsperioder vid 3år, 6 år och tonåren *o Livsproblem, familjen, traumatisk händelse *o Uppfostran, barnet aldrig lärt sig uthärda jobbiga situationer *o Neuropsykiatriska problem, ADHD, autism, tourette - Acceptans för tandvård och BMP mäts genom en skala (The influence of… - Rud 1973) Utveckling av tandvårdsrädsla #1. En negativ upplevelse (hot, rädsla, smärta) förmedlas inom tandvård #2. Tandvårdsrädsla uppstår sen genom Rachmans teori *o Direkt inlärning – barnet genomgår själv en negativ upplevelse, borra utan bedövning *o Indirekt inlärning – andras berättelser om tv, sett syskon få ont, ärver tvrädsla från förälder *o Negativ info – tdl berättar bara negativa saker för pat à pat upplever ångest à tvrädd Hur man bemöter den rädde patienten - Anamnes *o Upplever mer smärta om för tidigt född *o Hur tröstbar man är *o Psykologiska och sociala faktorer? *o Har du varit med om något obehagligt inom tandvården? Något här som du inte tycker om? *o Har familjen negativa upplevelser, tvrädsla, hur ofta går man till tandvården i familjen? - Strukturerad inskolning, tell show do - Iatrosedering - Ge pat en känsla av kontroll – räkna, stoppsignal, paus, info vad du ska göra och hur det känns - Fokusera på att ge beröm - Möt pat i ögonhöjd och överraska inte det bakifrån - Journalför vad pat klarade – till nästa gång repeteras det man klarade och utökar med ngt nytt Tandvård för barn med neuropsykiatriska problem (ADHD, autism, tourette) - Skicka hem en guide till vårdnadshavare som förklarar besöket (se bild) - Tala om-visa-pröva - Använd få, enkla ord - Ögonkontakt - Iatrosedering - Korta strukturerade förberedda behandlingar - Korta moment, räkna 1,2,3 - Förutsägbarhet, lika varje gång, komma till samma behandlare - Solglasögon (känsliga för ljus), öronproppar (ljud), undvik starka dofter (lukt) och smaker =INSKOLNING= - Syfte – så barnet förstår ”hur tandvård funkar” à ger barnet en logik i behandlingsgången à ger en okej attityd till tandvård - Målet – god acceptans genom att avdramatisera tandvården - Medel – psykologi och pedagogik, ge barnet kontroll och inte göra det illa (paus, skölja, gå runt lite) - Görs för nya behandlingsmoment både invasiva såväl som icke-invasiva - Tandläkaren har ansvar för att planera och utvärdera inskolningen, tsk och thyg kan sen inskola - Barn under 2,5 år går inte att skola in - Barn 3-4 år tar längre tid att skola in än äldre och bör komma på besök oftare (Rud & Kisling 1973) - Beroende på barnets mognad och vad den klarar av kan man göra det 1 g/v eller allt på en gång #1. Lägg upp mål och en terapiplan på hur och vad som ska inskolas, antal besök man tänker sig *o Ex: klara undersökning/fluorlackning/laga/extrahera genom tell-show-do på 5 besök *o En bra inskolning innehåller alla moment i planerade behandlingen #2. Börja med något som barnet kan förväntas klara av utan smärta, varierar från barn till barn #3. Tala om vad du ska göra – visa utifrån och in – pröva det du visat (tell-show-do) – ge beröm *o Tala om – med pinnen (sond) ska vi skrapa på din tand för att se om den är hård och frisk *o Visa – jag kan visa på din nagel hur det känns *o Pröva – nu kan vi testa lite på tänderna *o Beröm – vad duktig du var som lät mig skrapa på tänderna #4. Observera barnets beteende och svarsmönster #5. Gick bra à fortsätt till nästa steg #6. Tveksam à repetera steget, interagera, ta reda på vad som var jobbigt och varför #7. Negativ à repetera steget, interagera, backa till föregående steg, vill/kan/vågar/får inte pat? #8. Avsluta med något som går bra så barnet får en bra känsla i slutet av passet #9. Sammanfatta vad vi gjort, beröm, info om vad vi ska göra nästa gång #10. Utvärdera efter ex. 3 tillfällen för att se om ngt behöver justeras KARIES I PRIMÄRA TÄNDER – AR - Karies i primära tänder ska behandlas eftersom *o Visa barnet respekt *o Barnet ska inte ha ont – 20% av obehandlade barn måste söka senare igen pga smärta (Levine 2002) *o Minska retentionsplats för bakterier *o Underlätta god munhygien *o Förhindra kariesprogression *o Bibehålla tanden – om du exar à tandvandringar à försvårar eruption av perm tänder *o Barn med mkt karies får ont av att tugga à äter inte à går inte upp i vikt à växer sämre - Riskåldrar för karies i prim bettet – 3-6 år - Primära mål *o Bibehålla tanden – om du exar à tandvandringar à försvårar eruption av perm tänder, *o Behålla pulpan vital och symtomfri *o Behandla en primär tand endast en gång – för att inte trötta ut barnet och göra det tvrädd - Sekundära mål *o Undvik pulpaexponering – eftersom du ofta inte gör pulpabehandlingar i primära bettet *o Tät fyllning som motverkar kariesprogression *o Återställa form och funktion - Kariesprogression i prim molarer är snabbare, genomsnittlig tid genom emalj 20-30 mån (Schwartz 1984) *o Täta rev-intervall och info till föräldrar att det går fort trots att det bara är ”litet hål” - Planera så barnet slipper komma på många besök, kan du beh flera tänder på en gång så gör det =0-3 ÅR – NAPPFLASKEKARIES, EARLY CHILDHOOD CARIES= - Nästan all karies under 2 års ålder är på incisiver, vid 3 års ålder mest karies ocklusalt på 05 - Utförlig icke-operativ behandling – noggrann OH, kost, fluorlack, undvik nappflaska, saft - Uppföljning månadsvis – barnet ska betraktas som mycket hög kariesrisk - Avvakta operativ behandling om du kan och invänta behandlingsmognad - Vid extrem karies – operativ beh under sedering/narkos *o Incisiver – slipa approx för att kunna utföra OH och täppa blottade dentinkanaler, extraktion *o Molarer – ART tills barnet är behandlingsmogen, extraktion - ART – atraumatic restorative treatment *o Hos barn under 3 år med kaviteter ockl klass 1, ej flerytsfyllningar pga sämre överlevnad (de Amorim 2012) *o Ge smärtlindring och bedövning *o Grovexkavera handinstrument och avlägsna kariöst dentin *o Långtidstemp med tät glasjonomer som förhindrar mikroläckage =4-7 ÅR= - Utförlig icke-operativ behandling – noggrann OH, kost, fluorlack - Uppföljning månadsvis – barnet ska betraktas som mycket hög kariesrisk - Vid kavitet och dålig plackkontroll där kariesprogressionen inte går att hindra *o Incisiver – slipning, extraktion *o Hörntänder – slipning, exkavering, extraktion *o Molarer – fullständig/05or selektiv exkavering, extraktion =SELEKTIV EXKAVERING VID DJUP KARIES SOM NÅR INRE ¼ DENTIN PÅ 05:OR(MANAGING… - SCHWENDICKE 2016)= - Gäller alla åldrar i primära bettet - Ger mindre risk för pulpablotta i vitala tänder med karies jämfört med fullständig exkavering (Rickets Cochrane 2013) - Görs bara på 05 eftersom de andra tänderna är mindre à svårt att få en tät fyllning - Kräver *o Djup karies som når inre ¼ av dentin med risk för pulpalesion *o Frisk pulpa/reversibel pulpit *o Pat är smärtfri *o Möjligt att få tät fyllning - Om irreversibel pulpit, pulpanekros, smärta eller inte kan få tät fyllning à bättre exa tanden - Mål *o Förhindra värk *o Avlägsna kariöst dentin utan att få pulpablotta så karies avstannar och pulpan kan läka ut *o Stimulera bildning av reparativt dentin - Behandlingsgång *o Kariesfritt i periferin, ingen ounderstödd emalj *o Lämna karies pulpalt, exkav tills ”leathery dentin” och lite motstånd med handinstrument *o Kalciumhydroxid pulpalt *o Fyll med glasjonomer, tanden får sen vara kvar tills perm tanden erupterar *o Görs vid ett tillfälle, tanden är färdigbeh och du öppnar inte upp igen som vid stegvis exkv *o Inte IRM pga det innehåller eugenol à allergi, försämrar polymerisation av komposit - Prognos 90% =DIREKT PULPAÖVERKAPPNING VID PULPABLOTTA I PRIMÄRA TÄNDER= - Kräver *o Pulpablotta pga trauma eller när du preppat *o Kariesfritt dentin runt lesionen *o Frisk kariesfri pulpa *o Ockl klass 1 – svårt vid klass 2 då det ofta är karies kvar, svårt få en tät fyllning - Lägg kalciumhydroxid på à permanent fyllning - Partiell pulpotomi och pulpotomi görs inte eftersom selektiv exkavering har bättre prognos (90%) 'KARIES I UNGA PERMANENTA TÄNDER – TL' - Fysiska konsekvenser – smärta, förmåga att äta, försämrad sömn - Psykologiska – tandvårdsrädsla vid behandling, självbild - Behandlingsproblematik (BMP) - Högst kariesrisk tre första åren efter en permanent tand erupterar pga posteruptiv mognad med porös emalj och där mineralier diffunderar in över tid och gör tanden starkare (Stenlund 2002) - Tidigare karies bästa prediktor för karies – karies i prim tänder à karies i perm tänder (Alm, SBU 2007) *o Karies vid 6 år à tre ggr mer karies i prim tänder vid 12 år jmf med kariesfria 6 år *o Lättare att identifiera icke-riskindivider än riskindivider (82% vs 61%) - Kariesfria barn varierar beroende på om man tittar på manifest (SoS) eller initial + manifest (Jkpg) *o 80% av all approximalkaries är emaljskador och ingår inte i SoS statistik (Ulla Sköld-Moberg 2005) - Riskåldrar för karies i perm tänder *o 5-7 år – nyerupterade 6-årsmolarer (förstamolarer) *o 12-14 år – nyerupterade premolarer och andramolarer - Primär prevention – innan något hänt, har ingen karies, förhindra sjukdom uppstår *o Tb två ggr/d med f-tk, fluor, info om kost, OH-instruktioner - Sekundär prevention – när något hänt, man har karies *o Remineralisering, fluorbehandling, bryta kostvanor, ev lagning *o Ges på individuell indikation – alla får inte karies av samma orsak, anpassa infon man ger - Tertiär prevention – minska skadan av din beh genom att preppa enligt minimalinvasiv tandvård - Undvik sond på unga permanenta tänder då den kan skada - Valet operativ vs icke-operativ baseras på klinisk diagnos – mjuk sonderbar kavitet, inte bara rtg =FÖRSTAMOLARER, 6-ÅRSMOLARER= - Står för 60% av alla kostnader i barn- och ungdomstandvård - Kariesbenägen första året efter eruption pga *o Fyra nya ocklusalytor med djupa fissurer bakom mjölktänderna *o Svårt för föräldrarna att upptäcka och svårt för barnet att rengöra *o Dålig emaljkvalité – MIH *o Plack återbildas snabbare på en erupterande molar – sambandet plack-karies är dock svagt =ATT TÄNKA PÅ= - Tb 2 ggr/d med f-tk och vuxenhjälp fram tills barnet är 9-11 år, mellanstadiet *o Stå brevid barnet med barnets huvud under armen och bakåtlutat för insyn *o Barnet står på en stol och den vuxna står framför och borstar *o Stegvis överlåtande av tandborstning till barnet – vuxenhjälp under övergångsperioden 6 år - Info om kommande 6-årsmolaren så barnet och föräldern är vaksamma – eruption mellan 5-7 år - 6-årsmolaren mest kariesmottagliga perm tanden - 6-årsmolarens kvalité, MIH - Djupa fissurer – ev. fissurförsegling - Foramen caecum molare – gropar buckalt på molaren som utgör retentionsplats - Information om fluor, vila, vatten 7-8 - Visa alla 6-årsmolarer som finns i barnets mun - Fortsätt rek vuxenhjälp eftersom många föräldrar slutar hjälpa barnet i denna ålder - Information om fluor, vila, vatten 9-11 - Lär ut tandborstteknik till barnet och låt den visa – beröm det som är bra - Information om fluor, vila, vatten 12-14 - Växelbett/permanent bett à många har fått nya approximala kontakter - Finns approximal karies/lagn à större risk att få ny approximalkaries jmf med om ytorna är friska - Ny kariesriskbedömning – informera, visa bitewing, broschyrer - Information om kost - Information om fluor, vila, vatten 15-16 - Kariesfri i denna ålder à god prognos för att vara kariesfri som äldre - Kariesprogressionen börjar bli långsammare - Ny kariesriskbedömning – informera, visa bitewing, broschyrer - Information om kost - Information om fluor, vila, vatten 17-18 - Inte riskåldrar för karies i unga permanenta bettet - Information om kost - Information om fluor, vila, vatten =KARIESPROGRESSION GÅR SNABBARE VID= - Klinisk kavitet - Antal och storlek – ju fler och större kariesangrepp ju snabbare progression - Ocklusalytan - Försämrad status på granntanden – karies/borrskada där man skadat emaljen - Avsaknad av fluor - Riskåldrar *o Ju yngre tand desto snabbare går kariesprogressionen *o Tiden för emaljkaries à dentinkaries är snabbare mellan 11-16 år än mellan 17-22 år *o Progressionen genom dentin är snabbare än i emalj *o D0 à D1 - 6 år D1 à D3 - 5 år D2 à D3 - 1 år – följ upp D2 årligen (Mejare 1999, 2005) =ALLVARLIGHETSGRAD PÅVERKAS AV= - Barnets ålder – mer allvarligt med angrepp hos 5-åring än en 15-åring - Ytans tillgänglighet för rengöring – karies buckalt på incisiver mer allvarligt än ockl på molar - Kariesaktivitet – mer allvarligt om pat är högkariesaktiv - Tandens funktionstid – karies i prim tand som snart exfolierar är inte lika allvarligt som i perm tand =BEHANDLING FÖR ALLA= #1. Tb 2 ggr/d med f-tk, fluor vila vatten #2. Dela upp kausalbehandlingen, ändra inte allt på en gång #3. Kontrollera att informationen uppfattas rätt av barnet och vårdnadshavaren #4. Ge beröm, hot och böner är ineffektivt =BEHANDLING AV UNGA MOLARERS OCKLUSALYTA= #1. Egenvård och fluor #2. Icke-operativ behandling #3. Fissurförsegling *o Rengör pimpsten à ets à resin m sond i huvudfissur à plack fastnar inte à mindre karies *o Använd inte väteperoxid då det löser org material och bildar syre som försvårar bindningen *o Vid förhöjd kariesrisk på nyerupterade perm 6or och ev. 7or pga 1) Djupa fissurer 2) Initialkaries i fissuren 3) Tidigare karies i primära bettet 4) Kronisk sjukdom som påverkar munhälsan 5) Barn med behandlingsproblematik #4. Fissurblockering *o Fissur med misstänkt karies à bedöva à rengör pimpsten à borrar till fissurens botten à sonderar för att se om det är… *o Ingen karies, diagnostiskt syfteà fyller igen med flow *o Karies, behandlingssyfte à lagar tanden #5. Lagning *o Vid tydlig kavitet eller utbredning och progression i dentin *o Görs efter man redan försökt med icke-operativ kausalbeh *o Beror på tandyta, kanske lagar karies snabbare i uk fronten #6. Stegvis exkavering *o Vid pulpanära karies med risk för pulpalesion *o Ung perm tand har större pulpa än äldre tand (sekundärdentin) à större risk för pulpalesion *o Lämna karierat dentin pulpalt, kariesfritt i periferin *o I botten glasjon/biodentin – CaOH resorberas över tid à frakturrisk då fylln hänger i luften *o Tät fyllning, öppna upp igen senare för att se om det är kariesfritt =BEHANDLING AV EXTREMA KARIESPATIENTER= #1. Anamnes för att utreda orsaker, status, diagnos #2. Akut behandling – bryta progressionen och så barnet inte har ont *o Exkavera öppna kaviteter, grovexkavera och tfb, exa, rf #3. Kausalbeh – info, inskolning, kost, utökad fluorprofylax, OH-instr, saliv/bakterieprov #4. Operativ behandling – dessa pat behöver lagningar #5. Riskgruppera och uppföljning för att veta om behandlingen fått effekt PAROD HOS BARN – TL - Jkpgstudien visar det har blivit bättre sen 70-talet pga kausalbeh, lönar sig med info och instruktion *o 85% borstar två ggr/dag *o Plack och gingivit minskat förutom för 3-åringar som inte ännu varit i kontakt med tandvård - 3- åring gingivit främst buckalt 05 i ök, lingualt 05 i uk - 5-åring gingivit främst buckalt 05 i ök, lingualt 05 i uk och lite approximalt - 10-åring gingivit främst buckalt perm 6a i ök, lingualt perm 6a i uk och approximalt hela bettet - 15-åring gingivit främst approximalt, pat har lärt sig hålla rent buckalt och lingualt - Gingivit approximalt på perm tänder eftersom kontaktpunkten ligger högt och plack samlas under *o Jmf med prim tänder där kontakten ligger vid gingivan och blockar placket - Parodontit i primära bettet är en prediktor för parodontit i permanenta bettet (Sjödin 1989, 1992, 1993, Cogren 1992) - Kronisk parod är en prediktor för och kan övergå till att bli aggressiv (Brown 1996) - Riskfaktorer för plackansamling *o Tandställningar, trångställningar – kan motverkas genom att ge pat bra OH-instruktioner *o Eruption – fler tandytor som försvårar rengöring, kontaktpunkter högre upp vid perm tänder *o Munandning pga inkompetent läppslut/stora adenoider à torr slemhinna i fronten à inget saliv som rengör à ökad plackansamling och nedsatt värdförsvar *o Karies, dåliga fyllningar, food impaction *o Hypoplasi - Orsaker till gingivala retraktioner *o Tandborstskada Ändra tandborststekniken *o Tandställningar Åtgärda det som skaver på tandställningen *o Stramt frenulum Frenulumplastik om pat är färdigvuxen *o Buckalställd tand som Ändra tandborstteknik, avvakta, ev kirurgi om pat är färdigvuxen tar extra stryk vid tb =PREVALENS AV PAROD HOS BARN SKILJER SIG MELLAN STUDIER (SJÖDIN 2008 – PAROD SJUKDOM)= - Beror på när studien är gjord – parod mer utbredd och värre på 80-talet jämfört med idag - Vart studien är gjord – en population i Jönköping är inte densamma som i en afrikansk by - Inklusionskriterier – barn med okontrollerad diabetes är ju en riskfaktor för parod - Hur man definierar parod – fickdjup 2mm/4mm, rtg över 2 mm ECG-marginal bennivå - Hur man mätt – kliniskt fickdjup eller benförlust rtg, ofta lägre på rtg där benförlust syns senare - Vem som mätt – vissa trycker hårdare/lättare med ficksond och över/underregistrerar - Anges prevalensen av den kroniska eller aggressiva varianten? - Förväntar man sig sjukdom (ser plack, blödning) är det större risk att överdiagnosticera - Prevalens i primära bettet – någon enstaka procent - Prevalens i permanenta bettet på barn – några enstaka procent - Teorier till varför perm 1or och 6or drabbas av aggressiv parodontit *o De erupterar först och plack ansamlas under längre tid *o Sämre emalj, MIH? *o 6an mesialvandrar efter 05 trillat ur (leeway space) och under närvaro av plack à placket gör att benet inte kommer nybildas runt 6an à angulär bendefekt =ALLMÄNSJUKDOMAR SOM GER ÖKAD RISK FÖR PAROD HOS BARN= - Hypofosfatasi – brist på ett enzym som gör att rotcement tillbakabildas och tanden trillar ut - Papillon-Lefèvre – sjukdom som gör att tänderna står i bindväv istället för ben och trillar ut - Downs syndrom – hälften har fästeförlust på uk-incisiver, oklart varför - Juvenil idiopatisk artrit (JIA) – pat får svårt att gapa, vilket försämrar rengöringen (Leksell 2008) - Födsel innan vecka 29 - Chediak-Higashi syndrom - Astma - Okontrollerad diabetes - Tumörer - Blodsjukdomar (leukemi, neutropeni) =PARODUNDERSÖKNING AV BARN= #1. Status #2. Plack, tandsten – målande beskrivning, infärgning vb för info och motivation av pat, ”plack buckalt” #3. Inflammation – målande beskrivning, ”gingivit ök front”, ”blödning vid premolar i kvadrant 2” #4. Marginal bennivå från btw – tas på individuell indikation, om bennedbrytning à fullständig us #5. Från 15 år förenklad fickstatus av 1or och 6or – om fickdjup över 4mm utförs därefter fullständig us *o Fickdjup kan öka utan ngn patologi när underliggande perm tand erupterar Behandling #0. Frisk Ingen behandling #1. Blödning vid sondering OH-instruktion, uppföljning #2. Tandsten, plackretention Dep, OH-instruktion, uppföljning #3. Fickor över 4 mm Fullständig parod us, samma beh som för vuxna, remiss specialist - Tb 2 ggr/d m barn-tk Från första tandens frambrott - Approximala hjälpmedel Först vid fullt perm bett eftersom de skadar gingiva på prim tänder *och ger retentionsplatser för plack - Klorhexidin Undantagsfall, barn med mkt BoP som skickas för narkostandvård - Eltandborste Minskar gingivit mer än vanlig tb, förutsatt en god tbteknik 'RÖNTGEN HOS BARN – LK' INNAN RÖNTGEN TAS - Klinisk undersökning – titta alltid i munnen först - Anamnes – finns något som visar på att röntgen behövs? - Till fördel för patienten, förbättrar diagnosen, ger det en bättre behandling? - Finns tidigare röntgenbilder du kan titta på istället? - Konsekvens om jag inte tar röntgenbilden? - Kan bilden tas med bra kvalité? Få med förväntad info? =INDIKATIONER FÖR RÖNTGEN HOS BARN= #1. Kariesdiagnostik – när klinisk us inte ger tillräckligt underlag #2. Trauma – två projektioner #3. Tandutvecklingsavvikelser *o Aplasi, mesiodens, ektopisk eruption, eruptionshinder, invaginationer, infraposition *o Anlag – stående btw, premolarer kartlagda vid 9 år, kunna palpera 3or buckalt vid 8-10 år #4. Allmänsjukdomar – Downs ger försenad eruption, strålbehandling påverkar tandmineralisering #5. Behandlingsplanering inför ortodonti/kirurgi *o Kortaste vägen för tanden man ska tandreglera/exa *o Närhet till anatomiska strukturer *o Käkarnas inbördes relation – retrognat, ortognat, prognat *o Lägesbestämning =INTERVALL MELLAN RÖNTGEN BEROR PÅ= #1. Kronors ålder – tar ej rtg på tand som snart exfolierar, finns anlag, avviker pat från tandutveckling? #2. Kariesaktivitet, läge, djup och omfattning *o Röntgen kan behövas för att se approximalt, kanske inte behövs om du ser klinisk kavitet *o Ju yngre tand ju snabbare går kariesprogressionen (Mejare 2005) #3. Tidigare patologi – karies/parod i primära bettet är riskfaktor för karies/parod i permanenta bettet #4. Granntänderna – finns kontaktpunkter långt bak i munnen är det riskfaktor för patologi, lagningar #5. Riskbedömning – information från anamnes sammanvägd med klinisk bild =HUR MAN TAR RÖNTGEN PÅ BARN= - Halsskydd för barnet, förkläde på förälder om barnet sitter i knät - Använd så stor bildplatta som barnet klarar av, vik ner plastfickors kant som skaver - Apikal – eggenhållare, frigolitkloss - Bitewing – gul Quickbite, vit Twix, självhäftande skumgummi, pappersflik *o Placera in vid medellinjen, vinkla ut och sikta vinkelrätt mot approximalrum *o Primära tänder har kontaktytor, inte kontaktpunkter - Planfilmhållare tar plats och kan vara svårt att använda - Macka om trauma mot ök-fronten - Panorama – vid anlagsbedömning eller kooperationsproblem, återger inte storleksförhållanden lika bra och kräver stillasittande 30 sek 'TRAUMA – AR' - Etiologi – saker i mun, lek, sport, trafik, våld, piercing (kronfraktur, emaljslitage, infektionsrisk) - Syftet med traumabehandling är att lindra symtom och undvika endo som i sig kan orsaka frakturer - 80% av alla med tandtrauma var yngre än 20 år, hälften av alla 15-åringar har drabbats (Petersson 1997) - I primära bettet *o 2-3 år vanligast *o Stödjevävnadsskador – roten flyttar sig och skadar underliggande perm anlag *o Fundera därför alltid på om det perm anlaget under också skadats - I permanenta bettet *o 8-10 år vanligast (Statens helsetilsyn 1998) *o Hårdvävnadsskador *o Tanden har stort pulparum, tunna dentinväggar och ofullständig rotutveckling =HANDLÄGGNING= - Akuta åtgärder – fria luftvägar, hemostas, replantation av exartikulerade tänder - Omhändertagande – smärtlindring, bedöva - Anamnes *o Allmän – allmänpåverkan, sjukdom, medicin, allergi, blödningsproblem *o Lokal – när, var, hur, tidigare trauma, sugovana, beskriv lokalisation *o Nuvarande behandlande tandläkare, pågående ortodontisk behandling - Klinisk us *o EO – asymmetri, ömhet, gapförmåga, sår, svullnad, blödning, blåmärke, noggrann rengöring *o IO – mobilitet av alveolarutskott, ojämna benkanter, slemhinnor *o Tänder – färg, infraktion, fraktur, pulpablotta, lägesförändring, mobilitet, perkussion, senstest, störningar i ocklusion, mittlinjen *o Leta i sidopartier om trauma mot hakan, leta i fronten om trauma framifrån - Röntgen *o Två projektioner *o Främmande kroppar i mjukvävnad – kan fastna tandflisor i motstående käke (se bild) *o Tänder – rotutveckling, apex, pulpakavums storlek *o Käkar – fraktur, alveolarutskott, buckala benplattan *o Vid uppföljning – lamina dura, resorption, rotutveckling, jämför med andra tänder - Kliniska foton - Uppföljning *o Läkning efter extraktion *o För att se om komplikationer uppstått (pulpanekros som kräver endobeh osv) *o Endodiagnostik vid trauma Neg sens kan bero på avslitna nerver, kan växa in igen Vänta därför 2-12 mån innan endobeh vid öppet apex Missfärgning kan orsakas av en blödning Perkömhet är naturligt efter trauma =HÅRDVÄVNADSSKADOR I TAND OCH BEN= Kroninfraktion (S02.5) - Definition Emaljspricka - Kliniskt Vital tand - Röntgen - Behandling Permanenta/primära Avvakta, skonkost - Komplikationer Pulpanekros - Prognos God Okomplicerad kronfraktur (S02.5) – emaljfraktur, emalj- och dentinfraktur - Definition Fraktur av emalj och/eller dentin utan pulpablotta - Kliniskt Vital tand Känslig för kyla, värme och tuggtryck - Röntgen - Behandling Permanenta Slipning Bonding av fragmentet – förstahandsalt, fyll glipor med flow Om det inte går att bonda à förvara fragmentet i koksalt som byts ut 1 g/v Kompositfyllning Temp fylln – om blödning försvårar komposit eller samtidig luxation Senare – estetisk korrigering av fylln, skalfasad/skalkrona Primära Slipning – helst inte fylln eftersom barn gnisslar tänder och frakturrisk Tandborstning av förälder – så dentinkanaler täpps igen - Komplikationer Pulpanekros – sker oftare vid slutet apex och luxation - Prognos God – slutet apex och luxation försämrar Komplicerad kronfraktur (S02.5) - Definition Fraktur av emalj och dentin med pulpablotta - Kliniskt Vital tand Känslig för kyla, värme och tuggtryck - Röntgen - Behandling Permanenta Öppet apex Partiell pulpotomi, ta bort koagel, 1-2 mm av pulpa, hemostas, sårförband kalciumhydroxid/MTA, fyll med komposit Slutet apex Liten lesion à partiell pulpotomi Stor lesion à pulpotomi och tfb eller om tid finns pulpektomi och rf Primära Extraktion - Komplikationer Pulpanekros - Prognos God – slutet apex, luxation och djupare pulpasår försämrar Okomplicerad kronrotfraktur (S02.5) - Definition Fraktur i emalj, dentin och cement utan pulpablotta - Kliniskt Vital tand Känslig för kyla, värme och tuggtryck, rörlighet, perköm - Röntgen - Behandling Permanenta Frakturen går ovanför benkanten Avlägsna lösa fragment och beh som okomplicerad kronfraktur Frakturen går under benkanten Som ovan, men man täcker inte frakturytan under benkanten Lambå för insyn kan behövas Senare –-> orto/kirurgisk extrusion för att kunna fylla under ben/göra krona Primära Extraktion - Komplikationer Pulpanekros - Prognos Tveksam – fraktur under benkanten försämrar Komplicerad kronrotfraktur (S02.5) - Definition Fraktur i emalj, dentin och cement med pulpablotta - Kliniskt Vital tand Känslig för kyla, värme och tuggtryck - Röntgen - Behandling Permanenta Frakturen går ovanför benkanten Avlägsna lösa fragment och beh som komplicerad kronfraktur Frakturen går under benkanten Som ovan, men man täcker inte frakturytan under benkanten Lambå för insyn kan behövas Senare – orto/kirurgisk extrusion för att kunna fylla under ben/göra krona Primära Extraktion - Komplikationer Pulpanekros Rotresorption - Prognos Tveksam – fraktur under benkanten försämrar Rotfraktur (S02.5) - Definition Fraktur i emalj, dentin, cement och pulpa - Kliniskt Vital eller nekrotisk tand Tänder med färdig rotutveckling, dvs 3-4 år efter tanden erupterat Rörlighet, ömhet, lång tand, perköm - Röntgen Frakturens läge, dislokation - Diffdiagnos Extrusionsluxation (rtg avgör diagnos här), lateralluxation - Behandling Permanenta Apikala 1/3 Ingen mobilitet eller dislokation/diastas (glipa på rtg) à skonkost Mobilitet och/eller dislokation à behandla som mellersta 1/3 Mellersta 1/3 Reponering och fixeringstråd 1-3 mån Gingivala 1/3 Reponering och fixeringstråd 1-3 mån Perm. fixering – om tand fortfarande är rörlig efter avlägsnande av fixeringstråd Extraktion Längsfraktur Extraktion Primära Koronala fragmentet inte lägesförändrat Skonkost Koronala fragmentet lägesförändrat Extraktion av koronala fragmentet, lämna apikala fragmentet Kontroll rtg så apikala fragmentet inte hindrar eruptionen av perm tanden Längsfraktur Extraktion - Komplikationer Pulpanekros Oblitererad pulpa Rotresorption - Prognos Apikala 1/3 – god Gingivala 1/3 – tveksam Bra utförd reponering – god Stort diastas försämrar - Läkning Med ben – fragmentet oblitereras och ”separeras” från övrig tand Bindväv – lätt avrundade fragment, radiolucent frakturlinje Ben och bindväv – fragment avskilda av ben, omgivna av perspalt Granulationsvävnad/ingen läkning – diastas, behöver endodonti =STÖDJEVÄVNADSSKADOR I UPPHÄNGNINGSAPPARATEN= Concussion (S03.2) – minst allvarlig - Definition Stödjevävnadsskada utan rörlighet eller lägesförändring - Kliniskt Vital eller nekrotisk tand Perköm - Röntgen - Behandling Permanenta/primära Ktrl ocklusion, avlasta vid kraftig påbitning Skonkost - Komplikationer Pulpanekros Oblitererad pulpa - Prognos God – eftersom många kärl och nerver är oskadda Subluxation (S03.2) - Definition Stödjevävnadsskada med rörlighet, dock utan lägesförändring - Kliniskt Vital eller nekrotisk tand Perköm, rörlighet, ont vid påbitning, blödning, blåmärke - Röntgen Ev. vidgad perspalt - Behandling Permanenta/primära Ktrl ocklusion, avlasta vid kraftig påbitning Skonkost Klorhexidinsköljning under läkning Ömhet/mobilitet efter 1 vecka à fundera på diffdiagnoser - Komplikationer Pulpanekros Oblitererad pulpa - Prognos God Lateralluxation (S03.2) - Definition Tanden förflyttats i horisontalled, tänk käftsmäll utifrån - Kliniskt Vital eller nekrotisk tand Bettet känns fel, felställd tand, blödning, perköm med metalliskt ljud, frakturerad buckal benplatta vid palatinal luxation - Röntgen Vidgad perspalt apikalt, liknar extrusionsluxation - Behandling Permanenta Reponering och fixeringstråd 2-3 v. Skonkost Klorhexidinsköljning Endo bara vid patologi (jmf intrusionslux. med slutet apex) Primära Apex flyttat buckalt utan ocklstörning à skonkost, klorhexidin Apex flyttat buckalt med ocklstörning à slipning, extraktion Apex flyttat palatinalt (skadar perm anlag) à extraktion - Apex är flyttat palatinalt om kronan lutar buckalt och/eller roten på skadade tanden är längre än granntandens på rtg - Komplikationer Pulpanekros Oblitererad pulpa Rotresorption - Prognos Öppet apex – god Slutet apex – tveksam, nekrosrisk Intrusionsluxation (S03.2) - Definition Tanden intryckt i alveolen, tänk slå i bordet rakt underifrån - Kliniskt Vital eller nekrotisk tand Kort tand, saknad tand (totalintrusion), blödning, palpöm,perköm med metalliskt ljud, fraktur av buckala benplattan - Röntgen Perspalt saknas apikalt, tanden lägesförändrad - Behandling Permanenta Öppet apex – efterkontroll varannan vecka Spontan reeruption – förstahandsalt, avvaktar, mät och jmf med granntanden Kirurgisk reponering – vid flera tänder eller totalintrusion, drar ner med tång Slutet apex Spontan reeruption – vid liten intrusion på någon millimeter Kirurgisk reponering – fixeringstråd 2-3 v Orto reponering – drar ner med tandregl, tanden bör vara framme inom 3 v. Slutet apex à endo inom 3 veckor pga nekros, görs innan fixeringen avlägsnas Primära Apex flyttat buckalt à skonkost, noggrann uppföljning Apex flyttat palatinalt (skadar perm anlag) à extraktion - Komplikationer Pulpanekros, oblitererad pulpa Ankylos Avstannad rotutveckling - Prognos Tveksam Extrusionsluxation (S03.2) - Definition Tanden delvis förflyttats ur alveolen, men sitter fortfarande fast - Kliniskt Vital eller nekrotisk tand Blödning, rörlig, lång tand, perköm, bettet stämmer inte - Röntgen Dislokation, vidgad perspalt apikalt - Diffdiagnos Rotfraktur (diagnos ställs här genom rtg), lateralluxation - Behandling Permanenta Reponering och fixeringstråd 2-3v Skonkost Klorhexidinsköljning Endo bara vid patologi (jmf intrusionslux. med slutet apex) Primära Extraktion – aldrig replantera eller fixera eftersom det kan skada perm anlag - Komplikationer Pulpanekros Oblitererad pulpa Rotresorption - Prognos Öppet apex – god Slutet apex – tveksam, nekrosrisk Exartikulation (S03.2) – mest allvarlig - Definition Tanden helt utslagen, kommer med tanden i handen - Kliniskt Tom alveol, blödning, palpöm - Röntgen Tom alveol, fraktur av alveolväggar - Behandling Permanenta Om pat replanterat tanden själv à rengör området och fixera tanden Annars förvaras tanden i fysikalisk koksalt 10 min Avlägsna koagel och skräp från alveol, inga benflisor som förhindrar replantation Replantera och fixera 1-2 v Skonkost Klorhexidinsköljning Antibiotikabehandling med PcV/Klindamycin Vaccinering mot stelkramp – om pat inte redan fått det Slutet apex à endo inom 1 vecka pga nekros, görs innan fixeringen avlägsnas Öppet apex à efterkontroll varannan vecka, men tre av fem går tyvärr i nekros Primära Ingen replantation, pat får 10 kronor från tandfén istället - Komplikationer Pulpanekros Oblitererad pulpa Rotresorption Ankylos Avstannad rotutveckling - Prognos Öppet apex – bättre, men tre av fem går tyvärr i nekros Slutet apex – sämre, nekros Beror på förvaring – blod, fysikaliskt koksalt, mjölk (6 timmar), ev. saliv Ju längre tid som fortlöper desto sämre prognos Kontamination – rengör tanden, rör inte rötterna, använd pincett på kronan =FIXERING= - Reponering för att revaskularisera tanden, fixering för att stabilisera och underlätta läkningen - Ska vara lätt att ta på och bort - Kunna rengöra runtom - Inte störa ocklusion eller mjukvävnad - Utformad så man kan göra endodontisk behandling – fixeringen lossas efter din ev. endobehandling - Tillåta en viss fysiologisk rörlighet vid stödjevävnadsskador Material - Flexibel ortodontisk tråd/glasfibertråd (styv tråd ger risk för ankylos, användes förr vid rotfrakturer) - Avbitartång - Peang för att hålla tråden - Pimpsten - Ets, bonding och komposit Arbetsgång #1. Bedövning #2. Trådlängd till nästa granntand, alternativt flera tänder om det är stor skada eller i växelbettet #3. Tråden ska ligga passivt buckalt över tänderna så man inte får ankylos *o Enda tillfället då den sätts lingualt är om pat har skada i uk-front m djupt bett och liten HÖB #4. Reponera tanden – jmf med incisalskären på granntänder *o Helst inom 48 timmar efter traumat, lättare ju närmare inpå det görs *o Du orsakar alltid lite mekaniska skador när du reponerar *o Scenarier där du inte reponerar – gått mer än 48 timmar efter traumat, vid liten skada #5. Rengör tänderna med pimpsten #6. Etsa tänder och tråd #7. Bonding och komposit på stödtänder #8. Bågen läggs på mellersta tredjedelen av tänderna för att inte interferera med mjukvävnad #9. Härda #10. Bonding och komposit på traumaskadade tanden – håll i tanden i sitt rätta läge vid härdning #11. Kontrollera ockl och rtg *o Rotfraktur – knappt urskiljbar diastas *o Luxationer – tanden ligger rätt i alveolen *o Om traumaskadad tand sitter fel à lossa den direkt från fixeringen à reponera igen *o Tanden ligger fel om den ej reponerats bra eller om kompositen släppt och tanden glidit ner #12. Fixeringstid och patientinformation enligt nedan *o Exartikulation 1-2 v *o Extrusionsluxation 2-3 v *o Lateralluxation 2-3 v *o Intrusionsluxation 2-3 v *o Rotfraktur 1 (vanligast) - 3 mån (fraktur vid benkanten), ev perm fixering efter *o Skonkost för att inte belasta fixeringen *o Borsta mjuk tb efter varje måltid för att inte få inflammation, försiktigare mot tandköttet *o Klorhexidinskölj 0,2% 2 ggr/d och rengör m indränkt bomullstuss under hela fixeringstiden *o Höra av sig om incisalskären på tänderna blir ojämna och tanden glider ner #13. Kontroll efter 1 v #14. Avlägsna fixeringen efter fixeringstiden *o Gör först din endodonti om det är intrusionsluxation slutet apex /exartikulation slutet apex *o Borra bort komposit som stödjer fixeringen på traumaskadade tanden och bänd upp tråden *o Kolla mobilitet på traumaskadade tanden, om den flyttas vertikalt så fixeras den igen *o Borra bort kompositen på granntänderna #15. Skonkost och kontroll efter 1 v =TANDSKYDD= - Prefabricerade/boil and bite – billigare men lite sämre, kampsportaffärer - Individuellt tandläkarframställda – dyrare (2000 kr även för barn) men absorberar krafter bättre *o Alginat ök och uk, IP-index à tandskydd för ök av tandtekniker (Playsafe vanligaste märket) *o Ska gå högt upp i omslagsvecket, sträckas ut till 6or och gå någon cm under kuspspetsarna *o Intyg – namn, pers nr, produkt, material (EVA), justering ska göras av tdl, datum, underskrift *o Rengörs dagligen med tandborste och tvål =INJEKTIONS- OCH EXTRAKTIONSTEKNIK – LR= #1. Anamnes, status, rtg, diagnos, ktrl att det är rätt tand, godkännande patient/förälder #2. Inskolning #3. Smärtprofylax uppladdnings- och underhållsdos #4. Lidocainsalva 5% i 5 minuter (Bhalla 2009) #5. Kort kanyl (front), mellan (bak), stöd med hand och för sprutan, försiktig benkontakt, långsam injektion (Jones 1995) *Ø Transpapillärt vid klass 2/matrisband/ex – salva, buckalt 1 amp, transpapillärt till ischemi, lingualt *Ø Vid mandibularblockad – sprutan under ockl.planet, jmf med perm bettet då 1 cm över *Ø Mentalisblockad – från 04 och framåt *Ø Maxdos – 3 år 2 amp, 6-12 år 3 amp, 15 år 5 amp *Ø Kontraindikationer – pat vill inte samarbeta, koagulationsrubbning, allergi mot bedövning #6. Komplikationer *Ø Bitsår à klorhexidin *Ø Svimning à högläge, förebyggs genom att pat kan spänna sig i kroppen (tillämpad spänning)) *Ø Allergisk reaktion med utslag, andnöd, blodtrycksfall à adrenalin och kortison/betapred *Ø Intravaskulär injektion med dåsighet, skakningar, talbesvär à lugnande närvaro *Ø Sympatikus reaktion med lite hudrodnad à behöver inte behandlas #7. Lossa fibrer med carver/periotom #8. Fingrar runt alveolarutskott, tång parallell m tand under ECG, försiktig luxering buckolingualt och rotering, 8-rörelser på flerrotiga #9. Använd ev. hävel/luxator mellan tand och ben, håll fingret högt på den så arbetsdelen blir kort MINERALISERINGSSTÖRNINGAR – NS =DIAGNOSTICERA= - Kliniskt – fluoros diffusa opaciteter på alla tänder, MIH välavgränsade opaciteter på 1or och 6or - Röntgen – ingen kontrast emalj/dentin à amelogenesis, oblitererad pulpa à dentinogenesis - Symtom – finns vid MIH och amelogenesis men inte fluoros och dentinogenesis - Anamnes – sjukdomar, mediciner (tetracyklin), dricksvatten (fluoros) - Ärftlighet – amelogenesis, dentinogenesis imperfekta =AMELOGENES – EMALJBILDNING= - Emaljen skyddar mekaniskt genom tätt packade emaljprismor och isolerar mot temperatur och fukt - Preameloblaster kommunicerar med odontoblaster för att sen kunna differentiera till ameloblaster - Sekretionsfas – incisalt och cervikalt lägger ameloblaster emaljprismor innehållande primäremalj, en vätskefylld och proteinrik emaljmatrix - Maturationsfas – ameloblaster suger ut protein och vatten från primäremaljen och mineraliserar den (trycker ner kalcium och fosfor) - Hypoplasi *o Avsaknad av emaljtjocklek, emaljen har inte ens bildats, fel under sekretionsfasen *o Om det inte är hypoplasi kan det vara ”avsaknad av emalj” *o Avrundade hörn *o Prevalens 20% i primära bettet, 15% i permanenta bettet (Needleman et al 1991, Brook et al 1997) - Hypomineralisation *o Avsaknad av emaljmineralisering, glest packade emaljprismor, fel under maturationsfasen *o Ljus släpps inte igenom de glest packade prismorna och man får opacitet, som frostat glas *o Prevalens 28% välavgränsad, 24% diffus (Dummer et al 1990, Mohamed et al 2010) - Primära incisiver mineraliseras i fosterstadiet, premolarer och molarer ett halvår efter födsel - Permanenta incisiver mineraliseras upp till fem år efter födsel, premolarer och molarer därefter =MIH – MOLAR INCISOR HYPOMINERALIZATION= - Hypomineralisation genom hela emaljen (maturationsfas) på 6-årsmolarer och ofta på incisiverna - Okänd etiologi #1. Första tanden kroppen tillverkar och drabbas därför oftare av MIH? #2. Stamceller för perm 1 och 6 vandrar snabbt till deras plats och mineraliseras först? - Prevalens 18%, hälften av alla med MIH på 6-årsmolaren har det också på incisiverna - Emaljprismorna står glesare à bakterier tränger ner in i dentintubuli à pulpit à smärta (Fagrell 2008) - Oftare tandvårdsrädsla och behandlingsproblematik hos dessa pat, viktigt med anestesi Diagnoskriterier - Vita/gula opaciteter vid eruption, post-eruptivt sönderfall - Pat kring 8 år eftersom incisiverna har erupterat och 6an är i motbitning - Tolv indextänder – 6-årsmolarer och incisiver - Diagnos ställs på icke-torrlägda tänder eftersom pat får ont vid blästring Behandling - Restaurera tanden – komposit om prepgräns i frisk emalj annars glasjonomer, fasader, stålkronor - Extraktion – perm 7a mesialvandrar efter, sällan ex för MIH-incisiver då de har bättre prognos =FLUOROS= - Hypomineralisation (maturationsfas) pga högt intag av fluor under mineraliseringen - Diffusa opaciteter, i värre fall med bruna missfärgningar och avsaknad av emalj - Tydligare på tjockare emalj buckalt jmf med lingualt – syns skillnad är det ett tecken på fluoros - Prevalens 55% i Sverige (Macpherson 2007) - Orsakas av dricksvatten över 2 ppm fluor före 10-års ålder, fluor från tandvård etc (Silverstone, 1978) - Emaljprismor inte mineraliserats och innehåller ist. fluorapatit à ljuset bryts konstigt à opacitet - Symtomfri, främst missnöjd med estetik Behandling - Fluor – låter konstigt, men hypomin. ligger i ytskikt och pat behöver fluor - Blekning väteperoxid vid vita fläckar – bryter ner organiskt material med inlagrade missfärgningar, kan ge isningar, inte till pat under 18 år - Blekning med saltsyra och slipande partiklar (mikroabrasion) – fräter mer - Fasad- eller kronterapi =AMELOGENESIS IMPERFEKTA= - Ärftlig störning som påverkar proteiner i sekretionsfasen och ger sämre amelogenes - Drabbar alla tänder generellt - Ingen kronologisk ordning (kronologisk = drabbar en viss grupp tänder som mineraliseras samtidigt) - Prevalens 1 på 10,000 - Diagnos ställs av pedodontist, rätt till kostnadsfri tv - Hypoplasi och/eller hypomineralisation - Rå yta på gula glesställda tänder, emalj flagnar, isar för pat, små gropar vid hypoplastiska subtypen - Öppet bett, fördröjd eruption - Plack och svullet/hyerplastiskt tandkött – pat får ont vid tb - Lätt att få tandsten – emaljen är omineraliserad och mineraler i saliven lagras då lätt in - Ingen eller försvagad röntgenkontrast mellan emalj och dentin, ev. med taurodonti/tjurtand - Perm tänder oftast värre drabbade (jmf dentinogenesis imperfekta) Behandling - Info andra perm tänder också kan drabbas, fluorskölj mot isningar, rengöring under sedering - Fissurförsegling så tidigt som möjligt vid små gropar och hypoplastisk subtyp, senare fasader - Kronterapi =DENTINOGENESIS IMPERFEKTA= - Dentinbildning (dentinogenes) görs av odontoblasters utskott vid ECG och in mot pulpan - Defekten i dentinbildning beror på onormal struktur hos kollagen I, som är en grundsten för mineralisering av apatit i dentin - Abormalt dentinpulpa komplex – endodontiska bekymmer - Ärftligt, ofta tillsammans med osteogenesis imperfekta (drabbar benen) - Prevalens 1 på 6,000 - Gula, blå eller grå tänder - Emalj lossnar från det defekta dentinet, som snabbt slits ner när det exponeras - Leder till förlust av betthöjd och risk för exponering av pulpa - Oblitererade pulparum när dentin aldrig slutar bildas - Symtomfri pga pulpaobliterering - Bulliga kronor pga de tunna gracila rötterna - Prim tänder oftast värre drabbade (jmf amelogenesis imperfekta) Behandling - Fluor - Betthöjning med kronor för att kompensera för det slitna dentinet - Förklara att de efterkommande permanenta tänderna kan bli bättre TRAUMA - Kan ge krondilaceration (ändrad kronform), hypomineralisering och hypoplasi - Ebino – ”falska tänder” *o I Afrika tror man den gingivala svullnaden under eruption av de primära hörntänderna är ”tandmask” à avlägsnar prim hörntandsanlag à skadar den perm 2a/3a med hypoplasi Behandling - Tanden kan behöva exas om den ger symtom eller stör ocklusionen - Fluor och tandborstning - Info att underliggande perm anlag kan ha skadats - Ev. lagning vid större skada på tanden 'AVVIKELSER OCH ERUPTION – TL' AVVIKELSER - Antal tänder – ofta sista tanden i varje tandgrupp, perm 2, 5 och 8a *o Hyperdonti/övertal – mesiodens (ök incisiver) i prim och perm bett *o Hypodonti – färre än 6 tänder saknas exkl visdomstand, ofta prim uk incisiv, perm 1,2, 5 *o Oligodonti – 6 eller fler tänder som saknas *o Anodonti – alla prim/perm tänder saknas *o Beror på långsamma stamceller à kommer fram senare på platsen de ska eruptera à finns ingen plats kvar att eruptera på à aplasi *o Saknas tänder i prim bettet är det stor risk att det även saknas tänder i perm bettet *o Följ därför upp barn med aplasier i prim tänder när barnet sen växlar till perm tänder *o Associerade syndrom **§ Ektodermal dysplasi och EEC – vampyrtänder **§ Inkontinentia pigmenti – små koniska tänder, anlag saknas, erupterar senare **§ Läpp-käk-gomspalt **§ Downs syndrom *o Behandling **§ Primära bettet – avvakta om tanden ej stör ocklusion/eruptionshinder/ger problem **§ Permanenta bettet – avvakta, luckslutning spontant/orto, protetik, implantat - Mineraliseringsgrad (hypomineralisering) – ofta första tanden i varje tandgrupp, perm 1 och 6 *o Beror på snabba stamceller à hamnar offside på fel plats à sämre mineralisering - Form – behandlas bara om det ger problem för pat *o Incisal kusp – extra lingual kusp på incisiver, beh genom att successivt vid flera besök slipa ner kuspen in till dentin så reparativt dentin bildas och pulpan drar sig tillbaka *o Incisal skovelform – sticker upp som en spadform *o Molarisation – tanden blivit som en molar, ex trerotig premolar *o Invagination – inbuktning, ger kariesrisk, beh fissurblockering och fylln utan kalciumhydroxid *o Evagination – en extra kusp eller tuberkel på ocklusalytan *o Globodonti – tanden är för stor som en ballong *o Taurodontism/kotand – för stor pulpa och lång rotstam, här blir en kavumprep stor *o Cynodontism/hundtand – för liten pulpa och kort rotstam, här blir en kavumprep liten *o Konkrescens – rotcementet på två tänder vuxit ihop *o Fusion – två tänder som vuxit ihop till en tand *o Gemination – tandanlag som delat sig och ger tvillingständer - Storlek - Vart tanden hamnar – transposition - Eruption – för tidig, sen, avstannad och ektopisk eruption, infraockl,tidig exfoliation,tredje dentition =ERUPTION= - Follikeln – resorberar ben (mineraliserad vävnad) och gör att tanden rör sig *o Kan även resorbera granntänder om tanden har ektopisk eruption - Rotutveckling – gör att tanden erupterar koronalt - Ökat pulpatryck – när hjärtat pumpar blod à tanden skjuts fram genom benet som en raket - PDL-kontraktion – tanden kontraherar parodontalligamenten och puttas då upp av dom Primära bettet - Eruption ger diffusa symtom, barnet grinigt, vill inte äta, sova, ökad saliv, lätt feber, lokal irritation - Kan finnas en tredje dentition i form av centrala uk-incisiver som redan erupterat vid födseln *o Ta rtg – finns anlag för prim tänder så exas den tredje dentitionen, remiss till pedo - Infraocklusion pga ankylos, ofta uk 5or *o Avvakta om perm tand finns – den ankylotiska tanden kommer resorberas *o Extr om aplasi av perm tand – pga benet kmr inte kunna ansluta runt kronan och ger parod - För tidig eruption vanligare än försenad eruption - Försenad eruption i primära bettet är kopplat till försenad eruption i permanenta bettet - Försenad eruption kan bero på *o Primär retention – något fel vid intraosseös eruptionsfas *o Sekundär retention – något fel efter follikeln är borta dvs mukosal och senare *o Fibröst tandkött – barn utan tänder som tuggar gör tandköttet fibröst och försvårar eruption *o Eruptionscysta – follikeln tillbakabildas inte utan blir en cysta som hindrar eruption, avvakta *o Trångställning med folliklar som krockar med varandra – erupterar då långsammare - Primära tänder som lossnar (exfolierar) för tidigt kan bero på *o Tidigt erupterande underliggande perm tänder *o Hypofosfatasi – brist på ett enzym som gör att rotcement tillbakabildas och tanden trillar ut *o Papillon-Lefèvre – sjukdom som gör att tänderna står i bindväv istället för ben och trillar ut *o Downs syndrom *o Cystor – trycker mot tanden och gör att den lossnar, kontrolleras med rtg Permanenta bettet - Ektopisk eruption, vanligast på ök 3or och 6or, för beh se ortog =ANLÄGGNING OCH MINERALISERING= - Anläggning av tandanlag à mineralisering à eruption av tanden - Mineralisering av primära tänder *o Nästan alla primära tänder färdigmineraliserade kring födseln, prim 5or kommer senare *o Rötter färdigbildas efter tanden mineraliserats och kan därför spontaneruptera vid trauma - Mineralisering av permanenta tänder *o Perm 1 och 6 börjar mineraliseras redan vid födseln, kan vara en av anledningarna till MIH *o Stort spann mellan när tanden börjar mineraliseras och när roten är färdig – 3an färdig 14 år *o Svårt åldersbestämma mha visdomständer som är färdiga i stort spann mellan 18-25 år MATERIALVAL – UÖ =PRIMÄRA BETTET= - Preppa ordentliga approximala lådor för att få bra förankring på tänder (Yldiz 2015) - Inte tunnelprep – borrar ockl och lämnar randvulsten – risk randvulstfraktur, svårt få kariesfritt(Wiegan 2007) - I små till medelstora klass 2 rek resinmodifierat glasjon (RMGIC) framför konventionell (Cadwich 2007) - Stålkronor (SSC) kan vara bra (Innes 2007) Materialval - Under 3 år *o Fluor, kost, OH-instruktion *o Enytsfylln ockl/buck – kemiskt glasjon Fuji Triage, Fuji IX, Fuji Equia, Ketac Fil, Ketac Molar *o Flerytsfylln – resinmodifierat glasjon Fuji 2 LC - 3-6 år *o Fluor, kost, OH-instruktion *o Enytsfylln ockl/buck – kemiskt glasjon Fuji Triage, Fuji IX, Fuji Equia, Ketac Fil, Ketac Molar *o Flerytsfylln – resinmodifierat glasjon Fuji 2 LC, kompomer Dyract vid hög belastning *o Komposit anteriort vid trauma, om du kan få torrläggning eller vid stora bitkrafter =PERMANENTA BETTET= =Materialval= - Komposit förstahandsval - sekundärkaries och fyllningsfraktur vanligaste komplikationerna (Astvaldsdottir 2015) - Resinbaserad fissurförsegling - Kariesrisk, klass 5 m dålig fuktktrl, långtidstemp – kemiskt glasjon Fuji Triage, IX, Equia, Ketac Fil/ Molar =DJUPA KARIESSKADAN= - Fullst exkv till kariesfrihet utan pulpablotta Bonding och komposit! - Stegvis exkavering Kalciumhydroxid/MTA/biodentine och glasjon (IRM) - Pulpablotta, pulpotomi MTA/biodentine, bonding och komposit! - Läkt och symtomfritt Bond och komp med ev MTA/biodentine i botten - Kalciumhydroxid *o Resorberas à bildas hålrum under à fylln sviktar *o Svårt styra hur mkt man lägger och binder inte till tand eller fylln à sämre retention för fylln - MTA – Mineral Trioxide Aggregate *o Oxider som stelnar och bildar kalciumsilikat samt kalciumhydroxid *o Ger ökat pH à inducerar hårdvävnadsbildning likt kalciumhydroxid *o Stelnar via fukt under 6 timmar, svårhanterligt *o Primära bett – pulpaöverkappning, pulpotomi *o Perm bett – pulpaöverkappning, pulpotomi, retrograd rf, reparera perf, resorption, fraktur - Biodentine *o Samma innehåll och verkningsmekanism som MTA *o Acceleratorn kalciumklorid ger snabbare stelningstid på 12 min (Butt 2014) *o Lättare hantera, bättre mekaniskt än MTA pga blandas i kapslar, ingen extra fukt för stelning - Resinmodifierade material för pulpaöverkappning – Calcimo LC, Theracal LC, Ultrablend Plus *o Innehåller resin för att kunna ljushärdas snabbt *o Ger bra bindning till komposit, förslutning, mekaniska egenskaper *o Bristfälliga studier, tveksamt lägga det nära pulpan, läcker kalciumhydroxid, fuktkänsligare =GLASJONOMER= - Typ 1 – cem av protetik *o Konventionella kemiskt härdande Aqua cem, Ketac cem - Typ 2 – fyllningar *o Konventionella kemiskt härdande Fuji Triage, IX, Equia, Ketac Fil, Ketac Molar *o Resinmodifierat ljushärdande Fuji 2 LC - Typ 3 – används inte, isolering pulpalt vid djup karies Fuji Lining LC - Stelningsreaktion *o Glaspulver och polyakrylsyra blandas ihop *o Vattnet i glaspulvret gör att glasjonomeret börjar stelna och inte torkar ut *o Vätejoner löses sen av från polyakrylsyran och attackerar glaspartikeln *o Glaspartikeln läcker sen ut joner (kalcium, aluminium) under 24 timmar och stelnar *o Man får en kemisk bindning när polyakrylsyran binder till kalcium på tanden *o Vänta därför 24 timmar innan finputs om du kan *o Lägg inte glasjon under komposit (sandwichteknik) eftersom glasjon inte kan stelna då(Banomyong 2013) - Vattnets roll *o Nödvändig för stelningsreaktionen, utan vatten sker ingen stelning *o För mycket vatten utifrån leder till att glasjonomer aldrig stelnar – ska vara torrt *o Avdunstar lätt à applicera varnish/bonding/glycerin efter för att motverka uttorkning - Resinmodifierade glasjon *o Innehåller HEMA (bondingmaterial), bis-GMA, fotoinitiatorer *o Mindre fukt- och uttorkningskänsligt pga snabb polymerisation vid ljushärdning *o HEMA drar sen åt sig vatten efter och man får en klassisk stelningsreaktion för glasjonomer Behandlingsgång #1. Conditioner på tand – tar bort smearlayer, innehåller polyakrylsyra som stärker kemisk bindning, etsa inte – det tar bort kalcium och försämrar kemiska bindningen #2. Blanda materialet #3. Fyll, behöver inte läggas i lager #4. Vänta 5 min för kemiskt härdande/härda 30-40 sek för ljushärdande #5. Grovputs #6. Finputs helst efter 24 timmar #7. Varnish/bonding/glycerin efteråt pga uttorkningsrisk =KOMPOMERER (DYRACT)= - Innehåller komposit- och glasjonomeregenskaper och sammanlänkar deras respektive fördelar - Estetiken från komposit, fluor och bindning till tandsubstans från glasjonomer